Kakashi's Secret
by The Mother Rose
Summary: Just a one-shot I thought of when I was supposed to be working on Price of Life. Don't shoot me! I am still working on Price but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and it is way more complex than this little story so you know I had to write this down.


**Author Note: I don't own Naruto. About this story;** I came up with this idea when I was brainstorming for a new way to try my hand at a Kakasi/Naruto story based off the idea that in traditional Japanese society their age difference would be seen as near perfect _if_ Naruto were a girl. My hubby really liked this excerpt when he read it and thinks it would work as the basis of Kakashi's reason for choosing Naruto as a mate. I'd like to know what you think as well but keep in mind I will not be joining any twelve years olds with anyone. Their own sex or otherwise. Naruto will have to be at least fifteen in the story I write. I am working on another version to explain Naruto being a female and when I have that done I will post it also as a one-shot for a more complete opinion from you, my reader. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and remember reviews are a friend to any writer.

**Kakashi's Secret**

Kakashi stood near the gate hidden by the shadows of the trees that bordered the village. He had guard duty today and the job couldn't be more boring. Well, the good thing was that he got plenty of time to lose himself in the pages of his little orange book. Well, everyone else assumed he was reading the garbage but the truth was he rarely if ever did so. It was just easier if he pretended to because then no one questioned him about things he didn't want to answer.

It was funny how amongst people his age who were all seemingly obsessed with finding mates no one ever commented on his single status or lack of any real interest in anyone male or female. But he wasn't one to question his luck and just accepted his good fortune in their apparent lack of curiosity. Though that didn't stop him from cursing his ancestors from time to time. Stupid damn demon deals.

"Hey Kakashi gonna join us for drinks tonight," asked Genma who was keeping him company today.

"Iie. Mrs. Tsu needs some things mended for her. I think she said something about a cat causing a roof leak or something like that.

"Well, ok then. We're getting together at The Hero's Blade if you change your mind," knowing as well as Kakashi did that he wouldn't show up. The moon would be full tonight and Kakashi had absolutely no intention of being anywhere inside the village boundaries for this night. Not that Genma knew that, but still.

The two men finished their shift and reported in to the missions office to turn in their reports of nothing worth noting occurring. Kakashi managed to get away without anyone there being any the wiser but in the Hokage's office someone saw him disappear.

Sarutobi was peering through his crystal ball and saw the tension in the silver-haired man right before he'd vanished. Sending his chakra out he looked for Kakashi's signature only to find the man in his apartment frantically packing a scroll. Since he knew Kakashi had no missions at the moment he decided to keep watching.

Kakashi stopped by Mrs. Tsu's home and he didn't have to say a word. She took one look into the sky and touched a wrinkled hand to his cheek. Then she pulled his pendant from his shirt and laid her palm against it. "She's coming Silver Wolf. Be patient and wait for her."

"How long?" he asked raggedly, his voice low and full of suppressed tension.

"Soon. I can feel her but she is not ready yet."

"She may not be but I sure as hell am," he growled, closing his eye, which was flickering between silver and his normal dark grey.

"I get the feeling she isn't waiting to make you suffer, Kashi-kun. But rather because she doesn't yet know. You must be patient."

He drew in a ragged breath and released it in a long-suffering sigh. Glaring at the full moon rising in the sky he said, "I will but I need to go. Now. I'll be back when it passes."

"Go and be safe." She tapped the pendant once more and stepped back inside as he tucked the necklace back inside his clothes so it rested on his skin. As she shut the door he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Two hours later he was running through the leaves under the light of the moon, getting as far from people as he could get. Sarutobi watched as he shed his vest and shirt. The pendant glowed where it rested on his chest and looked familiar somehow though he couldn't quite remember why. The removal of Kakashi's headband and mask had Sarutobi drawing in his breath in shock. The sharingan eye turned silver to match his normal eye and his appearance was almost exactly the same as his father. The only major difference was the jagged scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek. Of course the scar was the reason he had a sharingan and had gained a reputation of his own that rivaled the reputation of his father before his death. Without that scar, he was an exactly copy of what Sakumo had looked like according to the few pictures that existed. And the old man knew what that meant. Sure, Sarutobi had never seen Sakumo with silver eyes but he'd heard about it and he knew what he was looking at now. The silver eyes and faintly glowing skin added to the full moon told the story. There was a wildness about the way Kakashi was moving that didn't fit with anything he'd ever seen from him before but fit with the legends Sakumo had used to tell him. The normally laid back, easy going jounin was dashing through the trees with an energy that was almost frenzied as he randomly seemed to change directions and stretched his muscles to their fullest extent. Slowly the jounin passed beyond the range of his ball and Sarutobi sighed wondering just where he'd put that old book on Kakashi's clan. He put the ball away after checking on Naruto. The blond was sleeping soundly in his apartment which seemed secure.

Kakashi felt the Old Man watching him but the call of the moon was too strong tonight to keep his secrets truly hidden and he shed his vest and shirt to let the pendant absorb the power of the moon's glow. He moved as quickly as he could to stave off the changes until he could get out of reach of the Old Man's eyes. Damn that Old Man anyway. If it wasn't for him he could have stayed closer to the village for this but no. He had to go far from home lest mere mortals find out the secrets of the Hatake clan. He'd been doing this every full moon since he'd turned fifteen and knew without a doubt he'd been closer tonight to revealing the secret than he'd ever been before. He was twenty-nine years old now and the routine was becoming . . . comfortable? well no not comfortable but yet . . . expected? Yes, expected.

He felt the eyes fall off him just in time. Silver fur, matching the hair on his head, slowly grew to cover his lightly glowing skin as his nails grew into black claws. His jawline snapped and popped as it grew longer. His facial muscles shifted to accompany the growth as his mouth and nose became more snout-like and he dropped to all fours. His long length seemed almost to shorten and his slenderness became bulkier to compensate for the lack of length as the transformation drew to a close. Kakashi stopped and let out a howl that echoed through the trees and drew a shiver of fear throughout the forest. For tonight, the Wolf Demon would reign and hunt in the moonlight. Kakashi surrendered to the changes and let himself fade into the shadows of his mind.

Luckily the coming of the sun would allow him to regain control of himself and with the moonlight absorbed by his pendant he'd be able to keep the demon contained for another month. But so long as he did not have his chosen mate, the demon would have free reign on the night of the full moon as per the terms of the ancient contract. He was reaching a point where he didn't think his mate would ever show up and he'd be doing this for the rest of his life. It didn't help that he was the last of his line. There were no other Hatake's to take over the duty of the pendant and so with his death the Silver Wolf would be freed from the pact that bound him to both it and the Hatake clan.

As the moon traveled across the sky Kakashi hunted. He killed small rodents and rabbits and ate their quivering flesh sucking the blood from their bodies and leaving behind their bones and fur to mark his path. Towards dawn he found himself on the shores of a small stream of crystal clear water. Sighing he sat on his haunches and closed his eyes against the image of himself. He really didn't want to see the Wolf he became on this night with the blood of innocent animals staining his silver fur. Leaning to the edge of the water, he sunk his muzzle into the cool water and let the current wash away the blood before he got a drink. Tears streamed from his eyes as he contemplated his fate. Slowly the moon faded from the sky and the sun rose.

Kakashi didn't notice as he was curled on the banks of the stream in a deep sleep. His body slowly reverted to normal as the power of the moon's light had been rekindled in his pendant. He'd managed to keep his pants on during the night and luckily his shirt and vest were locked inside the scroll he'd attached to his waistband to keep it from getting lost during the transformation as was his mask and headband.

When he woke a couple hours later he took a bath in the stream and pulled his clothes back on as well as the spare pair of sandals he'd packed. Then he headed home. Hopefully Mrs. Tsu had kept anyone from realizing he'd been gone last night. The chain of his pendant sank into the flesh of his skin with the pendant itself showing as only a faint silver glow on his chest. His family secret was as safe as it could get for another month and that was really all he could ask for. He wasn't even sure why he bothered to try and keep it a secret any more. After all he really didn't much care what people thought of him and it'd certainly be easier to hunt the full moon if he didn't have to keep it secret. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. Maybe it was the thought of his mate someday deciding to show up. All he knew was he would keep his whereabouts last night to himself forever.

He slipped into the village as quietly as he left and made his way to his apartment where he stripped and took a hot shower before collasping on his bed to sleep the day away. luckily he had no duties today so no one would be expecting him to show up anywhere.

**Author Note: Well, there you have it. Be sure to send in your review and tell me what you think. Remember this is an idea for a possible female Naruto/Kakashi story when Naruto is at least fifteen. I am still working on Price of Life but this idea to write a female Naruto/Kakashi story blocked me so although the basics are there for the remaining chapters of PoL I haven't been able to work on it. I will however get that story finished. Be patient please.**


End file.
